Pretty Much Dead Already
by KaKayla
Summary: Alternate ending for Sophia. What if someone had found Sophia? What if Sophia survived? Please be kind. This is my first.
1. Chapter 1

The second week of babysitting was quickly approaching as Adelyn stand guard near the window. The little girl, Sophia, she said her name was, was sitting on the wooden floorboards of the small living room.

Honestly, Adelyn was afraid to take her outside. She was distraught and shy, and the isolated 23 year old wasn't too comfortable with children.

But Sophia had warmed up to her considerably and she wished to help her find her mother.

As of late, she was squatting in an abandoned two story, deep in the cover of the thick trees outside Atlanta.

Adelyn was well experienced in living off the land. She grew up in the backwoods of Northern Georgia, on the outskirts of Atlanta, where her father taught her to hunt and grow food.

Her father had taught her all she knew, the good and bad...

Adelyn heard nothing troubling outside the tall, but narrow home. That was good news for herself and the girl she had taken in, but not too good for the flesh hungry monsters roaming the woods.

She knew they had to be near. They always were. She just hoped they wouldn't notice the two, bunking in the downstairs living room, a small lantern between their dirty, old sleeping bags.

The doors and windows were locked, barricaded and a testy Adeline on full alert. Sophia was in good company.

Adelyn didn't sleep this night, but sleep was something that was rare these days. She sat up her, 22 cocked and loaded and on her lap, waiting to be used.

The next day was a stressful one. She had not yet thought of how she would go on runs. Having to care for the 12 year old who didn't know how to shoot and was less than eager to learn.

She couldn't bring her. It was too risky.

Sophia was far too quiet, though Adelyn had a good idea why. She knew that expression all too well. The face of someone wronged by blood.

Adelyn sighed, sitting on the windowsill and glancing over at Sophia, who ate slowly and quietly, a can of cold creamed corn.

''I'll have to go out... We need water and food.'' She explained, peeking over at the small blondie.

''Will you be okay here by yourself?'' She finally asked, though she didn't expect a good answer.

Sophia frowned, a look of fear on her quiet face, panic too dominated her features.

''S'okay. You don't have too.'' Adelyn sighed, standing and running a hand through her neglected brown locks.

''Okay.'' Adelyn said matter-of-factly, as if coming to a decision. ''I'll have to steal a car.''

Sophia glanced up, but in this new world, few things surprised her.

''Let's go.'' Adelyn smiled lightly, hoping to ease the girl's uncertainty. ''And then we'll find your mama, okay?'' She promised.

Sophia nodded and stood, grabbing her jacket Adelyn had given her. It was much bigger than she, but it did the job well.

Adelyn cracked open the back door, peeking out into the light trees. Nothing. She stepped out, 22 in hand and a revolver on her waist.

Sophia was armed with soft tip toeing and a small hunter's knife Adelyn had stolen from a walker's pocket not two days before their meeting.

The two walked slowly, quietly, before journeying past a small fence, not two foot tall and toward a small grocery store on the outskirts of the city.

But before they could make it that far, they came across a swamp under a cliff, but that was not the focus of their attention.

A man. He lay on his back near the bottom of the cliff. Adelyn glanced around, before she stood over the man. She checked that he had not been bitten or scratched and saw an arrow sticking out from his side. His own arrow.

Adelyn couldn't have stopped herself from laughing if she were unarmed and two walkers were coming straight for her. She waved Sophia over, telling her silently that it was okay.

Sophia slowly crept over and in her eyes shone realization.

''That man. He's in our group.'' Sophia said quietly. To be honest, she had always been a bit afraid of him, but seeing him now gave her hope that her mom was near. Carl, Carl's mom and dad. Everyone she knew.

Adelyn drug him back to their hid out, with much difficulty. It wouldn't have been wise to stick around there.

After dragging him up the stairs, carelessly and worn out. His boots hitting each stair with a noise louder than Adeline liked.

She nearly threw him on the bed. Sophia took her things and moved to the room next door, so that Adelyn could keep an eye on both of them.

She didn't trust this man. Not one bit. In fact, she was concerned to bring him here, but Sophia was so happy to have found some trace of her mother, she couldn't have turned her away.

As stressful and uncomfortable as it was, Adelyn was beginning to care for the girl.

Sophia found her doll with the unconscious man and smiled for the first time since Adeline had been caring for her.

Adelyn sat on an old wooden chair by the bed, her gun at the ready, encase he made the wrong move. She watched him distrustfully and cautiously. Though who would blame her reaction?

She hadn't had a very good example of humankind, before and after the shit hit the fan.

The man, whose name Sophia had told her was 'Daryl', stirred in the bed and Adelyn cocked the hammer quickly, just to be sure.

''The Hell-?'' Were his first words as his conscious eyes took in his surroundings. His eyes fell to Adelyn, who held not only his gaze with a menacing glare, but also a 45 colt revolver and right at his face.

''Don't move.'' She warned. ''I don't trust you.''

Daryl heeded her warning and lay still. ''Where the Hell am I?'' He asked, an angry undertone in his voice.

He pulled the blanket over his bandaged chest Adelyn had treated. His cheeks flushing lightly, though he kept his stone-face in place.

''You are where you are. There is no name.'' The brunette glared, leaning back in the wooden seat.

After a moment of distrustful staring, on both parts, Adelyn sighed and said, ''I didn't want to bring you here. But there's someone with me who says she knows you.''

Adelyn glanced briefly toward the door and spoke, louder than her low, threatening voice she had been using, ''Sophia!''

Daryl's eyes widened at the name, and when a short, thin little girl poked out from view, they only bulged more with the evidence before him.

She was shy in her slow walk further into the room.

Daryl didn't know what to say, what to do. He never did think to this part just yet.

He didn't know her well, or she, him. But he was happy to have found her, though he didn't know how to outwardly react.

Sophia spoke first, quiet and slightly fearful of the intimidating man sitting up in the bed, shirtless and bandaged.

''Where's my mommy?''

Daryl wasn't sure he had ever heard her talk, especially directed toward him, ''I- She's at a farm with the others.''

Sophia smiled and glanced at Adelyn excitedly.

Adelyn smiled back, ''See? I told you you'd find her.''

Daryl was so happy to be bringing her back. Carol was far too glum for his taste.

''Will you take her to her mama?'' Adelyn asked, looking to Daryl, her accent carrying her tone of relief.

It wasn't that she didn't like Sophia, it was just that she wasn't sure how to be. What to say. It was strange for her.

'' 'Course.'' Daryl promised, glancing back to Sophia, hoping he wasn't hallucinating.

Sophia looked slightly uncomfortable as she glanced up at Adelyn, who stood a far amount of feet taller than she, ''Will you come?''

The child's voice was barely above a whisper, but Adelyn heard. She bit her chapping lip, but saying, ''Sure.''

''How far from where I found you? Near the cliff.'' Adelyn asked Daryl, a set look on her features.

''Not a mile out.'' He answered, not sure he could trust her, though Sophia did, so he surrendered the information.

Adelyn slipped her 45 back into it's holster and awkwardly pat Sophia's shoulder.

''You need to rest first?'' She asked the bruised and battered, not to mention dirty man. But everyone was dirty these days.

Daryl was not about to rest at all. He shook his head no and began getting up.

''Sophia, get your things. You're going home, babe.'' Adelyn smiled as warmly as she could, but the weight of all she had seen burdened her potentially beautiful smile.

Sophia nodded vigorously and rushed down the stairs.

''Quietly!'' Adelyn whispered a shout down the stairwell. She had thought she would never have to demand that of her.

Daryl put his shirt back on, over his bandaged side. He sighed, glancing over at the tall and slim woman who had treated his wound, mustering up the guts to say something he never did like to say, ''Thanks... For- ya know?''

She quickly turned back to Daryl. Adelyn shrugged, after the slight shock of being thanked, ''Don't mention it. Now, down you go.'' She pointed to the door, not about to turn her back to him.

Daryl did as she instructed, descending the stairs quietly, with Adelyn not far behind.

Once downstairs, Adelyn pasted the sleeveless man his crossbow, loading her own rifle as they prepared to set off.

''Got everything?'' Adelyn asked Sophia, who looked up and smiled lightly in response.

Adelyn nodded, cocked her rifle and cracked open the door, just as she had done earlier.

Once again luck was on their side. She spotted no dead, and no living. Which nowadays, it would have been terrible either way.

With the current state of the world, humans have all but spat on morals and beliefs.

No law, no law enforcers. Complete disarray. That was the world of late.

Adelyn waved them out, signalling all was clear.

Daryl brought up the rear, a scared, but excited Sophia in between the two stone-faced adults.

After hours of walking, Sophia's excited adrenaline was wearing thin and her thin legs grew shaky and tired.

''Do you need to rest?'' Adelyn asked quietly, slightly awkward. Noticing the child's state when she peeked behind herself, to check up on Sophia.

''Really quick.'' Sophia nodded, sitting on the roots of a tall tree.

Adelyn leaned against a different tree, facing the pale faced little girl.

''Ady?'' Sophia spoke quietly, peeking up at the restless, alert woman who had taken such good care of her, despite her discomfort with children.

Adelyn glanced down at her, raising a dark brow in question. ''Thirsty?''

Sophia nodded, but that wasn't what she had planned to say. It did bring to her remembrance of how thirsty she was.

Adelyn handed her a bottle of water she had stolen from the local grocery store a few weeks ago.

With one small sip, Sophia twisted the cap on and said, in her quiet voice, ''Is my mommy close?''

She looked to both adults. A still and dirty Daryl glanced over, still surprised by her speaking to him.

''Uh... Not far.'' He answered, though he thought it best they rest for the night.

The sun had long gone down since they set out and by the state of Carol's only child, she needed that rest desperately.

''I think we should stop for the night though.'' Daryl spoke again, mainly to Adeline.

With a small glance to the man she had just met, she nodded. She too had thought the same.

Unless Daryl would carry the child... Though he didn't seem the type and she sure wasn't about to.

''Lay down, Sophia. You'll see your mama tomorrow, for sure.'' She promised, taking a seat on the heavily leaved wooded ground.

As Daryl took a reluctant seat on a nearby trump, she made a small, controlled fire with two sticks, in between the three.

''Will you sing again? I can't sleep...'' Sophia spoke to Adelyn, still shy around Daryl, who pretended not to hear.

Adelyn sighed, glancing around. She didn't want to attract the walker's attention, but also she didn't much like the idea of singing in front of the quiet man Sophia knew.

She bit her lip and said, ''Very quietly.'' She didn't have the heart to refuse the small girl, no matter how embarrassed or awkward she might feel.

''[i]There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun.[/i]

[/i]And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl, and me, oh God, I'm one.[/i]

[i]If I had listen'd to what my mama said, [/i]

[i]I'd have been at home today,[/i]

[i]But I has young and foolish, oh God, let a rambler lead me astray,[/i]

[i]Go tell my baby sister not to do what I've done, [/i]

[i]but shun the house in New Orleans,[/i]

[i]They call the Risin' Sun.[/i]

[i]I'm goin' back to New Orleans, my race is almost run.[/i]

[i]I'm goin' to spend my life beneath that risin' sun.[/i]

Her voice shone softly through the wet night air, but in that slight melodic accent carry a soft and quiet note of vulnerability. All her terrible past experiences climbing up her throat to produce something beautiful.

Beauty was hard to see these days.

And as her final word came to an end, Sophia nodded off for the night, leaving Adelyn and Daryl in the quiet of Georgia's trees.

She leaned her head back on the tree behind her, taking in the silence with closed eyes. Though she was fully alert and ready.

Daryl watched her, unsure of her loyalty. But from what he had just witnessed, he could tell Adelyn cared for Sophia, though she looked as though she would be less than enthusiastic to admit it.

He could see her discomfort with people, but despite this, he could also see how she cared.

''I didn't catch your name...'' Daryl asked, his thick Southern accent snapping her back to their current situation.

She looked over at him, nearly forgetting he was there, he was so quiet. ''I didn't give it out.'' She looked back to Sophia, who dozzed off peacefully. She envied that ability, but sigh and look down.

Daryl rose a brow. 'Wasn't too friendly, was she?' He though. Though he had little room to speak of friendliness. ''Well, I guess that's why I didn't catch it.''

''What were you doing by that cliff?'' Adelyn asked, glancing over at him in the dark blue night.

''Believe it or not, I was looking for her.'' He pointed to the sleeping child. ''Actually been lookin' for weeks.''

''You ain't her daddy, so who are you?'' Adelyn asked, knowing already all about Sophia's dad.

''I ain't got to be her daddy to go looking for her. Her daddy is dead.'' He told her, slightly sad for the girl, but he had thought he had deserved what he got, for what he did to both Carol and Sophia.

''Well, so's mine, but who's disappointed? Neither were very good daddy's.'' Adelyn bitterly spoke, mainly to herself. She had the scars as evidence.

''Shot my daddy right between the eyes with his own gun.'' She rubbed the .22 on her lap, ''Zigzagged inside 'em like a maze. Granted, he turned. I had no choice.''

Daryl rose a brow. She was quite intense.

''Need water, whatever you're name is?'' She asked, raising a brow at him in the darkening moonlight.

''Daryl Dixon.'' He told her, taking the bottle she threw.

''Well, Dixon, you can sleep. I'll keep watch.'' Adelyn said, looking back out into the trees, rifle on her lap and a sharp eye keeping watch.

The morning was chilly as Adelyn gently shook Sophia awake, she was startled, but eased up when she realized who it was.

Daryl had woke moments earlier and he gathered most of the weight of their baggage, mainly Sophia's things she had acquired over her stay with Adelyn.

A hunting knife, a warm, big camouflage jacket, her doll and some spare clothes Adelyn had stole from a car on the highway she found her near.

It was quiet as they journeyed on, a few stray walker's crossing their path. But they were dealt with easily enough.

At last they made it to a swampy area, where the trees began to thin out. Daryl told them it was very near and Sophia could hardly keep herself from running into the field and straight to the farm her mother resides.

Daryl lead the two across the large open space, to a camp like setting by a few parked cars, including an RV.

A large white house stood in front of this makeshift campsite and the sound of chatter could be heard.

''Stay here for a second.'' Daryl stepped out from hiding and gathered everyone's attention.

''There's someone here to see you, Carol.'' He spoke softly, gesturing toward their small hiding spot.

Everyone looked and Sophia came running, the biggest smile any one of them had ever seen on her pale face, illuminated her eyes and she ran to the shocked arms of her mother.

''Sophia! Sophia!'' Carol held on tightly, praying she was not dreaming, like she had done before.

Adelyn slipped in when everyone was distracted, she took Daryl by the arm as gently as she could, ''I'm gonna go.'' She turned to leave, taking on last look at the little girl she had grown to care for.

Daryl stopped her before she got far, ''What? You can't just leave!'' Sophia would be very sad and disappointed if she did.

''Why? She has her mother.'' Adelyn shrugged his grip on her off, uncomfortable with psychical contact.

Daryl glanced back, ''Don't you think Carol would want to thank you?'' He asked.

''I don't need her thanks. That's not why I took her in.'' Adelyn said, wishing to escape before they noticed. She wasn't too good with people and her patience was wearing thin from his delay.

''Wait!'' Sophia's voice was clear as she called to Adelyn, waving her over vigorously, a smile as wide as Texas on her face.

Adelyn sighed, frowning as she glanced at her from behind Daryl. ''Thanks a lot.'' She glared at Daryl, but walked to meet Sophia never the less.

''...-And we stayed in this big old house with deer antlers on the livingroom wall!'' Sophia was animatedly telling her overjoyed, tearful mother as Adelyn reluctantly approached.

A dark haired boy shouted in awe, ''Wow!'' at Sophia's telling.

Carol glanced up at Adelyn as she hesitantly grew nearer. ''You found my baby?'' Carol asked, hardly able to keep her tears at bay, happy tears.

Adelyn nodded slowly, acting as if a child in timeout, being scolded for bad behavior. She wasn't sure what to expect, but what happened next was not in her top five of ideas, Carol hugged her.

She froze instantly, unsure and uncomfortable.

Carol pulled away, knowing all too well how she felt.

''I can't thank you enough!'' The buzz cut woman sobbed, gratitude beyond words shining through her icy orbs.

''Without Dixon, I would have never found you.'' Adelyn directed the attention to the sleeveless, crossbow baring man.

He glanced over at the mention of his name, and shied away from the eyes on him.

Carol thanked him as well, hugging him tightly, much to his dismay. He was far too awkward for such conduct.

He took her shoulders and pushed her away, as gently as his callused hands would allow.

Carol smiled, she knew how he was and was not offended one bit. Too filled with happiness to even think ill of his rejection.

She did not let Sophia out of her grasp the entire time, which only added to the awkwardness of their embrace.

''I can't even begin to tell you just how thankful I am to the both of you.'' Carol managed between happy sobs, her grip of Sophia tightening as she spoke.

Adelyn nodded gravely, happy to reunite the two.

''Well, I should go. I'm happy to have brought her back home. But I should set off before it gets dark.'' Adelyn glanced longingly into the trees, far too long a distance to her weary feet.

Carol objected strongly. ''No, no. You should stay! Eat with us. I owe you a great debt.''

''I-...'' She sighed heavily under her breath, she was better on her own. But they all looked expectedly and happily at her.

''S'uppose. Thank you.'' She sighed as they returned their attention to Sophia and Carol, hugging and patting and loud chatter.

Adelyn ran a hand through her dirty brown hair, hoping she had just sent the girl away with Dixon.

''We have water here. If you want to... you know?'' Daryl cleared his throat, before adding, ''Take a shower...?'' He wouldn't look at her face, but stared uncomfortably at the ground.

He seemed to be blushing as well.

Adelyn underestimated his awkwardness, and held back a laugh at the state of the burly man to her left.

''You mean... naked?'' She teased, watching the blush grow darker with her playful words.

Adelyn laughed for the first time in... well, forever.

Daryl glared as he realized her joke and moodily walked away.

She smiled, shaking her head at the retreating figure.

Gingerly, she approached a friendly looking Asian boy. He had previously been talking to the group, but broke away to speak to a beautiful girl with jaw-length brown hair.

''Excuse me,'' She asked, stepping closer to the pair. The girl looked over at her, raising a kind brow in question.

''This may be a lot to ask, but is there any way I could take a shower?'' Adelyn asked, smiling as politely as she knew how.

''Maggie.'' She introduced herself, ''and of course!'' She exclaimed in her thick southern accent. ''I'll take you.''

The Asian boy waved and smiled as the two walked off.

''Adelyn.'' She introduced back, following her up the stairs to the porch and into the large, white house.

''There's fresh towels on the rack. You can borrow some of my clothes.'' Maggie smiled, leading her to a bedroom, { Adelyn assumed was her's } and dug through the dresser.

She pulled out a pair of waist-length blue, denim jeans and a plaid button up shirt as well as a pair of white socks.

''I appreciate this. Thank you.'' Adelyn smiled as Maggie handed it over to her.

Maggie waved it off and lead her to the bathroom, then left her alone to wash up.

Adelyn stripped off her dirty clothes, not casting her eyes down to see the scars she knew were there.

She was happy to have been given the chance to shower. The state of her lengthy hair was quite dreadful.

When she finally got out, she hardly recognized herself in the small bathroom mirror.

She was paler than she had thought, no doubt because of the dirt. And her hair shone with a rare healthy glow.

Under her tired, heavy-lidded green eyes were dark circles, heavily underlined. Her sleeping patterns these days were even more troublesome than before.

After dressing in what Maggie had given her, she left the bathroom, happy the clothing hide her scars and old bruises.

She didn't need the drama of an interrogation. But expecting any form of questioning was not on her mind at all.

Only how long they planned on keeping her here.

When she exited the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, a thin man in police get-ups made his way over, the group watching silently as they huddled around Carol and Sophia.

Adelyn watched him approach, walking to meet him, slightly defensive and shut down.

''Hello, my name is Rick Grimes.'' He introduced, but he talked to her as if she were a child.

''Adelyn. You don't have to worry about me over extending my welcome.'' She told him, before he could ask.

''No, no.'' The man smiled, stubble around his smiling lips. ''Stay as long as you like. I'm just here to welcome you personally. And thank you for bringing Sophia back.''

''No problem.'' Adelyn nodded, glancing behind Rick to see a dark haired woman approach.

''Rick, Hershel needs to see you.'' She told the officer, sending Adelyn a polite expression.

''This is Lori, my wife.'' He told Adelyn, who smiled a half smile in greeting. ''I'm gonna go see what he wants.''

And with that, he left the two.

Lori placed a kind hand on Adelyn's back.

She winced at the gesture, thinking immediately it was to cause her harm, but also because there were some fresher belt slashes among the scars.

Lori pretended not to noticed, and left her to walk back to their small camp not far in front.

Adelyn wasn't used to all this good attention and shuffled uncomfortably on the grassy terrain of Hershel's farm.

She glanced around, unsure of what to do, where to go.

Sophia noticed her discomfort and walked over to her, taking her hand { much to Adelyn's surprise } and lead her to the group.

Carol had almost had a panic attack when she saw no Sophia next to her, but she soon seen Sophia with Adelyn and relaxed considerably.

Adelyn allowed herself to be lead, but was a bit off put by the contact she was receiving.

''Come on. We're having dinner in at Hershel's tonight.'' Rick smiled, walking up with a white haired old man.

''Adelyn, this is Hershel. He owns the farm.'' Rick introduced, and Hershel held out his hand.

It took her a long moment, but finally, she hesitantly shook his hand.

''Nice to meet you.''

After all the tiresome introductions, she finally found a place of solitude. Behind their small campsite, near the woods, but away from where she had seen Daryl stalk off earlier that day. She wasn't trying to run into anyone where she was going.

Sighing, she took a seat on the ground, wishing beyond all things that she had a smoke.

Adelyn was not used to, or even comfortable with the amount of people she had been exposed to this day and she couldn't hide that very well.

A crunching on leaves behind her put her on full alert, and she spun around on her place on the ground and met the culprit with a cocked and loaded .45.

''Calm down, Bat Masterson.'' That Southern drawl protested, giving her an irritated look, with the sight of a colt in his face.

She lower her gun, but kept a watchful eye on the sleeveless fella standing before her.

''What do you want, himbo?'' She asked, cautious of his intentions and annunciated the male orientated insult.

Daryl shrugged, choosing to ignore her insult. ''Just saw you over here. Going postal, from the looks of it.''

''I ain't bugging out. I just don't like all this attention. Thought I'd get some peace, but you ruined that.'' She glared lightly.

Daryl leaned against one of the few trees out on the edge of the clearing, to her right side.

''I don't need people. I don't want people. But they insist on me eating supper here. As a thank you.'' She laughed humorlessly at this, ''A 'thank you' would be sending me on my way.''

Daryl crossed his arms over his chest, ''They're good people. They just wanna try and repay you for bringing that little girl back.'' He defended.

She sighed, ''I know... But that doesn't change my discomfort or dislike of being here. I should have just sent her with you. Everything is just too quiet, too peaceful for comfort. I just know that something's gonna happen. I can feel it.''

Daryl stayed quiet, just listening. She seemed like she hadn't talked to another human being in a while.

Adelyn sighed again, frowning up at the darkening sky. All her life she had been taught about Jesus, God. Religion was shoved down her throat by every authority figure she had ever meet, and for what?

This was not what God had said in the Bible. This wasn't what her daddy's drunken slurs preached.

Adelyn glanced over at Daryl, almost forgetting about his presence at all.

''Well, I'm gonna go now...'' She awkwardly stood, dusting off Maggie's jeans. She did not mean to talk that much.

Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable with all the words shared with this silent, dirty man.

Adelyn walked back to the group, who were being called to supper.

''Come on, Ady! You can sit by me.'' Sophia spoke to Adelyn, quiet enough that only she would hear.

Adelyn followed, hesitant and uncomfortable with the thought of intruding on their group.

Maggie, who Adelyn had met earlier, smiled softly at the sight of her taking a seat at the table, with the others.

She and the Asian kid seemed to be jumping from hot and cold between each breath. Instead of smiling and touching, as she had seen earlier, they were avoiding eye contact and ignoring one another completely.

Adelyn also noticed the behavior between Hershel and Rick, the officer. Rick seemed keen to impress to aged fellow.

She stayed quiet, attempting to eat slowly, despite her deep hunger. She didn't want to look too desperate.

''So, Adelyn, where did you find Sophia?'' The dark haired, doe-eyed wife of Rick Grimes asked, taking a bite as she looked expectedly at her.

Adelyn nearly choked. The sudden noise making her jump and wince. She really had to get over that. Her father was dead, she reminded herself.

''I- uh... Biters were chasing her through the woods. It looked like she was heading for the highway. And I had to stop her, I had just left there and I knew it was overrun. I had to rekill them with the hunter's knife I later gave her.''

Adelyn spoke quietly, almost too quiet and the group had to lean in slightly toward her.

''She told me you were there, on the highway. But I made her wait until they had passed. When I took her back, no one was there.

''So I took her to my hideout a mile or so into the trees. We looked for two days straight, camping in the woods. But it got too risky and we put it off. Until we found Dixon while going out for supplies.''

She paused, realizing he wasn't there. Wasn't much of a social butterfly.

''I had to drag him back to our place and when he woke, he lead us to y'all.'' She finished, unappreciative of the amount of eyes on her.

She sunk down into her seat, biting her lip.

Everybody talked among themselves on the topic of her story, which to her relief, distracted them enough for her to slip away.

She stepped out into the hall, running a hand through her clean, mossy brown hair, but was soon joined by a politely smiling Carol.

''Oh.'' She jumped when she realizing she wasn't alone.

Carol was holding a plate of food, green beans, fried chicken leg and mashed potatoes filled the white dish.

''Could you take this to Daryl? He won't come in. He has a small camp on the outskirt of the farm. I would, but I'm sure you want to get away for a bit.''

Adelyn slowly took the plate, a difficult smile to pull on finally tugging at her full lips.

Carol thanked her and handed her a large thermal jacket.

Adelyn thanked her back, pulling it on and leaving the house.

After quite a bit of walking, Adelyn concluded that the farm was rather large. But at last, she made it outside his tent.

''Dixon!'' She patted the tent, stepping back from the zipped up, green tent.

He unzipped it speedily, looking suspicious and cautious.

''Carol wanted me to bring you this.'' She held it out to him from his sitting position inside the tent.

''Why?'' He asked, reluctant to take it.

Adelyn shrugged, ''How am I supposed to know? Take it! It's getting heavier.''

Daryl took it, relieving the aching in her arm.

She never did bring up the scars she had seen on him when she treated his side. She knew all too well that scars were a touchy subject. Besides, why should she even care to ask?

''I'm fine on my own.'' He said, mostly to himself.

''You and me both, hoss.'' Adelyn turned to leave, goosebumps rising up on the exposed area of her legs.

The chilly breeze outside was growing steadily colder.

''Hey!'' Dixon called after her, getting out of the tent.

She turned around to face him, though he was a lot faster than she had thought and far too close for the both of them.

They both stepped back, awkwardly looking to the ground.

''Do you want to stand by the fire for a little bit?'' Daryl asked, recovering from their previous uncomfortable closeness. ''But then you have to go.'' He added, slightly rough in his haste to change his tone.

''What fire?'' She asked, seeing no flames near his small camp.

Daryl blushed lightly, but she didn't notice. And he quickly tried to hide it.

''I'll make one, stupid.'' He said, insulting her to cover that small display she failed to see.

Adelyn was no stranger to receiving insults, but they were usually delivered with much more venom than he had used.

She said nothing to defend herself, but followed Daryl back to the camp.

He lay out some fallen branches inside a ring of stones. Setting it alight with a flint and stick.

Adelyn took a seat on a log in front of the fire. It seemed to be a makeshift bench.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped them in the long, large coat Carol had given her, silent. She wasn't sure of what to say. She wasn't even sure why she [i]had[/i] to say anything.

As the fire crackled contently, the two said nothing, but glanced over at one another when the other wasn't looking. Cautious, almost.

Neither had a very trustful nature about them.

But Adelyn spoke first, giving in at last, ''Thank you. But I should get back. Get ready to leave...'' She stood, needing to get prepared to leave this farm.

Daryl stood, though he didn't know why. ''Whatever.'' He shrugged. He tried not to get attached to people. Especially in this world.

He didn't need 'em. And they sure as Hell didn't need him.

Adelyn walked away, toward the house.

She had planned to slip away, unnoticed. Happy the others were still inside, eating.

She could hear their laughter and talk as she made her way pass the Winnebago.

Adelyn was much better on her own. Away from the distractions of other humans. Away from the possibility, no matter how slim, of developing feelings for other's, growing attached. It would only be harder in the end.

And that is why she left Sophia without a goodbye.

She just couldn't muster up the courage. Besides, she was left in good hands.

Her mother, no less. Sophia was surrounded by people who love her. And no matter how unlikely it was that Adelyn could fully understand that, she knew it had to be the best she could do for her.

Adelyn made her weary way back, hoping Maggie wasn't upset she didn't change out of her clothes.

She had almost made it to the highway when she heard something that puzzled her greatly, an engine.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the fate that she hadn't heard a car in long months, and was slightly shocked, she managed to hide.

Her instinct to fear the unknown motivated her to duck behind the tall, thick Georgia brushes beside the road she had been following.

If need be, she would not hesitant to defend herself against a living human. Times were even more treacherous that before and she wasn't afraid to do what was necessary.

But as she peeked out of the bushes, she saw a small silver car and the driver looked all too familiar.

''Grimes?'' She spoke quietly to herself, debating whether or not she should allow herself to be seen.

Rick was creeping down the road, looking around for any sign of her. But none would be found, without her willing it.

Adelyn at last stepped out, curious as to what he was up to.

At the sight of her, the former police officer pulled over, stopping a few feet from where she stood.

He got out and made his way to her.

''What do you want? I didn't take anything.'' She defended before he spoke.

''No, no. That's not what I'm here for.'' He assured. ''Sophia asked me to get you back. And frankly, I think it's a good idea. We could use another shooter. And from what I hear, you're a good shot.''

''Sophia asked...?'' Adelyn questioned quietly, unsure of how to react. Sophia had asked to have her back. To waste gas and travel to find her.

''Practically begged me. She wanted to come but Carol was afraid to loss her again.'' Rick told her.

Adelyn bit her lip, looking down. She wasn't sure.

''If I go back, what do I have to do?'' She asked the ex-officer.

He shrugged, ''Protect, obviously. Help around a bit.''

Adelyn nodded, she excepted nothing less. ''I would be happy to help. But my stay is not permanent. I have to leave at sometime.''

Rick shook his head. ''If you find that necessary, I understand.''

''Jump in the car.'' Rick smiled, getting to the driver's side door.

Adelyn did so, and shut the passenger door quietly before Rick sped off in the direction of the farm.

She was going back for Sophia. Never had anyone made her feel as if they wanted her and as much as it scared her, she got a strange, warm feeling inside, despite the chill outside.

When they got back to the farm, they were greeted with open arms, literally and metaphorically. As Adeline was a stranger, only Sophia imposed her with psychical contact as a show of affection.

''Why didn't you say goodbye?'' Sophia quietly asked Adeline as they sat around a fire, in between the tents set up to create a small campsite.

Daryl Dixon had decided to join them, after some much needed encouragement by Carol.

Glenn and Maggie seemed on better terms than when she left, she noticed their shared, secrets smiles before she went into the farmhouse for the night.

''I don't know.'' Adelyn finally answered, shrugging. ''I guess I didn't want to disturb dinner.'' She offered weakly.

It was quiet in the cold campsite with only a bonfire in between the group.

Adelyn couldn't have felt any more out of place and awkward if someone were dancing naked in front of her.

She shifted uncomfortable in the lawn chair they had provided, staring into the cracking flames.

It was a small fire, as to not draw the walker's attention to their new home. But it would hardly matter if it weren't there at all.

The winter was quickly approaching and the winds chilled the group of survivors. The small flames that rose not a foot or two above the ground did little against the cold front that approached.

Adelyn found herself missing that old two story she and Sophia were previously taking refuge.

She shivered, biting her lip lightly and avoiding the possibility of eye contact.

Rick cleared his throat, touching his wife as if to say, 'Let's go inside'.

''I'll see ya'll tomorrow.'' He spoke the first words in quite some time.

His son, Carl followed his parents inside their medium sized green tent, zipping it up behind him.

''I guess we should probably turn in too.'' Carol squeezed Sophia's shoulder gently.

The sun had set some time ago but the stillness had kept them there, in the cold darkness. It was peaceful. Something the group had long forgotten the comforts of.

''Goodnight.'' Chorus through the air softly as they bide her farewell.

Adelyn waved to Sophia, who smiled lightly over at her.

And then there were three.

Adelyn couldn't find it in herself to get up, entranced by the popping sound of wood being burnt up.

Andrea and Shane had excused themselves before dusk and Dale was sitting atop the RV, keeping watch with his fisherman's hat and the rifle he had never used. Daryl had moodily found the solitude he craved back at his own camp. And only T-Dog, Glenn and Adelyn were left.

They did not speak. Only sat there in silence.

But when the silence was broken, it was by the anxious Asian, who felt it necessary to speak. ''So, Adelyn, I'm glad you could join us. Sophia tells us you're a good shot.''

Adelyn glanced over at the ball capped boy, silhouetted by the small flames. ''Thank you.'' Was all she said, with an appreciative, slight smile. It was all she could think of to say. She wasn't all there, after all.

These days, more than ever, she found solace in her own mind. She didn't think of what had happened, what could happen. She thought of other things, alternate universes and different scenarios where nothing horrible had happened.

Glenn, thinking, or hoping she would carry the conversation with that, sighed with slight disappointment.

And silence fell upon them once more.

T-Dog ran a hand over his shiny head and sat on the edge of his chair. ''We have a lot to do tomorrow morning, I should go to bed.'' He sigh.

Glenn said goodbye and then there were two.

Adelyn wasn't sure where she would sleep, or if she even could. She open her mouth to ask, but closed it.

She didn't want to seem like she expected a fully decked out tent with lanterns and pillows.

''I was wondering... Glenn... Do I have a shift on watch?'' She asked with difficulty, unsure if they would trust her enough to allow it.

''Oh, yeah. That would be great!'' Glenn smiled, nodding. ''Whenever you want, you can take over. We don't really have set times.''

Adeline nodded in the glow of the fire, thinking now would be great. That old fellow had been up there some time.

''I'll see now...'' She got up, walking over the Winnebago.

''Um... Dale?'' She asked quietly, after climbing a few stairs upward to the roof, where he could see her.

Dale seemed to snap out of his own mind at the sound of her quiet voice, ''Yes?'' He smiled kindly, shifting as to give her his full attention.

''Glenn said I could take over for you...?''

Dale stood, grabbing his rifle and his water bottle. ''Thank you. I was beginning to nod off.''

Despite the troubling evidence of the state of their protection, Adelyn smiled lightly, finishing her climb up to the roof of the RV.

''Here.'' Dale drapped a coat over her shoulders, adding, ''You're gonna need it.'' He smiled kindly, before descending the latter.

Adelyn took a seat on the lawn chair that was equiped with a large umbrella open above it.

A red cooler sit beside it, filled with bottled water and atop it a pair of binoculars. Everything one who were keeping watch would need.

She sigh. It was sure to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Shane relieved Adelyn of her watch duty and told her that she had a tent waiting for her in between Glenn's and T-Dog's.

She was happy she didn't have to ask herself. She felt it wasn't her place and would feel awkward doing so.

That first night with Rick Grimes' group, she lay awake in the small, green tarped tent outside Hershel's farmhouse.

It wasn't unlike the one she and Sophia had bunked in some two weeks, hiding, or avoiding, she liked to put it.

She had only dozed off a few times a night, but overall, the fear of becoming... one of them, haunted her into insomnia.

There wasn't enough bullets in this world to ensure her the feeling of security, of safety.

The camp was awoken by a rooster's cry. Hershel's farmhouse wasn't just for looks.

He had horses, chickens, and even a few cows. And the work was shared among them all.

When she left her tent, Rick Grimes informed her that today she would be going with Andrea to check the perimeter, while the rest collect eggs from the hen house and wash clothes in the camp.

Adelyn hadn't really been properly introduced to Andrea, but as they began their quiet walk around the outskirts of the farm, it didn't seem as awkward as Adelyn had thought it might be.

''So, Adelyn, how're you with a gun?'' Andrea rose a blond brow, clearly hoping to spark up a conversation with the newest member of the Grimes' posse.

''Fairly good. Had a gun in my hand 'fore I could walk.'' Adelyn answered. Her father was a good teacher, when he wanted to be. She had to give him that.

Andrea smiled, ''How about proving it later today? We're all heading down the road to practice. It could be fun?'' she nudged, metaphorically of course.

Adelyn assumed they didn't want her alone on the farm, so she nodded her acceptance. ''I guess it couldn't hurt.''

''Good.'' Andrea had talked her all the way back to camp, where they reported nothing suspicious or life threatening clung to the shadow of the tall trees.

Adelyn found her tent once more, but there wasn't much to do inside.

''Hey, you look like you could use a cigarette.'' The voice of T-Dog breathlessly spoke from her side.

He seemed to have been out in the sun quite a bit as he sweat profusively and panted slightly under the shade of the large Oak tree they nest under.

She glanced over, half surprised by his sudden materialization and half hesitant to believe he had access to such a thing at this time.

''You have cigarettes?'' She asked, cautious not to get her hopes too high.

T-Dog smiled, shaking out a Marlboro red from it's package. He knew all to well the need for a cigarette, especially in these times.

''Thank you.'' Adelyn was prepared to bow before him in such gratitude.

She took the cigarette and knelt down to light it in the fire pit.

It was as if it were her very first drag all over again. It was a high she had missed greatly in these troublesome days of the undead.

After blowing out the extra smoke, she glanced over at T-Dog, ''You going to practice with everyone else?'' She asked, feeling the need to carry a conversation with him. The least she could do was be polite.

She didn't have much of anything to offer other than kindness.

''Yeah, I think even Daryl is.'' He acted as if that were a surprise. ''I think we all just want to go have fun. Haven't done that in a while.''

Adelyn smiled sadly, remembering her past, though dark, there were a few memories she cherished.

''Are you going to come too? There's some pretty bold talk from Sophia about you and a gun.'' T-Dog laughed.

''Yeah, I guess it could be fun.'' She shrugged, biting her lip. With everyone there and watching her, she grew nervous even thinking about it.

''Saddle up, ladies!'' Shane hollered across the farm. And her dread grew as they all ran toward cars, guns on their hips and smiles on their faces.

''You can ride with me and Glenn, if you want?'' He asked, raising a brow.

Adelyn nodded, smiling lightly in agreement and thanks.

T-Dog grabbed his things and called Glenn to an old blue truck.

She took one last, long drag, before flicking it into the fire.

Unfortunately for Adelyn, the boys arranged it so she would be in between, and she sat uncomfortably beside both Glenn and T-Dog, who reeved the engine with the other's.

They drove for some time down the road, in a line of cars, even a motorcycle, before parking in a field with an old wooden fence.

She had assumed they were masking their true location from the Walkers, who was sure to hear all the gunfire and come in droves.

So that the location the noise would lead them wasn't their permanent residence.

As everyone left their respective cars and trucks, Adelyn felt like staying behind. Until a certain 4 foot tall blond leaned against the open door of the truck she was hiding in.

''Mom said you could teach me how to shoot!'' Sophia announced excitedly.

Carol came around, clearing hoping to ask her first. ''No pressure. I just thought it would be better she knew how to, just in case. Besides, it's better she learn now anyway and be skilled.'' Carol smiled kindly.

Adelyn couldn't say no to such a proposal. Sophia should learn to lookout for herself. Especially if, God forbid, anything happened to her mother.

''I would be happy too.'' Adelyn accepted her request, climbing out of the vehicle.

Carol smiled, ''Thank you. Again.'' and left the two to gather the appropriate amount of bullets for their task.

''Now I ain't gonna make a Wyatt Earp of you in one day.'' Adelyn disclaimed, digging through a duffle bag of ammo.

Sophia nodded, though she didn't exactly know who Adelyn was speaking about, she caught the drift nonetheless.

Adelyn gathered what was necessary, and began her walk to the fence, where they were setting up targets, cans, and bottles.

Sophia followed, eager to learn.

Adelyn first showed her how to load a gun, using her .45 cal as an example.

Sophia learnt quick in her excitement and attentiveness. But the next part was a bit trickier.

She handed the 12 year old her priced Colt revolver, anxious for it and everyone surrounding's safety.

''Now aim, Sophia. That pop can over there.'' She pointed to a Coca Cola can just a few feet from the other's chosen targets.

Sophia squinted one eye, holding the gun up with both of her thin arms and aimed best she could.

Though she was far too eager to pull the trigger and missed in her haste.

''We'll practice the automatic stuff later. It'll just become instinct for you with a lot of practice.'' Adelyn told her, comforting the slightly frustrated girl without even realizing it.

''Can I try again?'' Sophia asked, biting her lip in anxious disappointment. She had imagined the first time she shot a gun, she would get her target and maybe even the other's too.

Her boastful daydreaming had distracted her.

Adelyn nodded her encouragement and Sophia once again took aim.

This time, she had attempted to forget all around her. Not to be distracted by the other's gunfire.

And with a deafening bang, she shot her target right off the old wooden fence.

Sophia looked back to Adelyn with a bright smile and excited eyes, waving the gun around carelessly in her elation.

Adelyn steadied the gun in her small hand, giving her a look that cautioned her against such recklessness.

''Now don't go singing your own praise just yet.'' She advised, ''You did good, but you still got lots to go from here.''

Sophia was too proud of herself to feel discouraged and tried again. This time with a sign hanging from the termite eaten wood.

Carl shouted to Sophia at the very moment she had braced to pull the trigger and it zagged off down the field on the other side of the fence.

''Now if you ain't focused you'll be as useful as a milk bucket under a bull in a sticky situation, girly.'' Adelyn took her gun back.

Sophia sighed, ''Sorry.''

''I guess I'mma teach you not to be distracted so easily first. Don't want you goin' hog wild with a pistol in your grasp.'' Adelyn sighed, ''Now go see what your friend wants. It'll be here when you get back.''

Sophia ran off to Carl, who was just as starstruck as she.

Adelyn looked down at her gun, checking it over. She sighed in relief at it's mint condition and glanced back up.

She nearly gasp in surprise of a face in front of her, wincing to brace for impact. She knew she looked foolish, no doubt about it. But old habits die hard and she cleared her throat to cover it up.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'' Glenn frowned, twirling his ball cap in both hands in slight embarrassment.

''You didn't scare me.'' She assured, smiling lightly. ''Just surprised me a piece.''

Glenn smiled, putting his ball cap over his sweaty raven locks.

''You should help Daryl too. He says he uses a crossbow because it's quiet, but I've seen him with a gun.'' Glenn laughed at the somber faced man's lack of skill.

Adelyn cracked a smile, ''He looks to be busier than a one-legged man at a butt-kickin' contest.'' She laughed softly, glancing over at him.

Rick and Shane were speaking to him and he didn't seem to eager to listen as he took aim with his crossbow.

Glenn smiled, ''Yeah, he doesn't like to get involved. I'm surprised he came to begin with.''

''Probably regrets it now.'' Adelyn smiled, shaking her head.

T-Dog's cigarette had done a great deal to lift her spirits. She felt higher than a Georgia pine. And found herself smiling more than she would usually.

''So, are you going to shoot? Show us what you got?'' Glenn smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable with her after her friendliness.

''I didn't fall off the turnip truck, ya know?'' She rose a brow, ''I's been shooting for as long as I can remember. Ya'll act like you don't believe I can.''

Glenn laughed, shaking his head. ''No, it's not that. Just curious.''

Adelyn rose her gun, taking aim and shot a coffee canister off the wooden railing. Then she shot three times back to back right inside the inner dot of a target Shane had taken from a hunting gear shop weeks ago.

Glenn rose both brows, nodding.

''Wow. I can see why all the hype.'' He laughed.

Adelyn smiled, blushing lightly from his compliment. ''Thanks.'' She mumbled.

Sophia came running back, a wide smile and her hair flying wildly behind her.

Adelyn was happy to see that even in the state of their world, she could still find delight.

Childhood is a critical time and should be filled with wonderful memories. That's all that kept Adelyn going these days and she was elated to know Sophia may have a few as well.

''I'm ready again!'' She declared, stopping in front of Glenn and Adelyn.

Glenn excused himself, mentioning practicing himself.

''Alright, sug. Focus, 'member?'' She rose a brow, holding out the gun to the blond child.

Sophia nodded vigorously, taking it. ''Carl was showing me how well he shoots. I have to be better than him before he sees how I shot.''

Adelyn laughed, ''Ah, some healthy gender rivalry. Girls rule, boys drool.''

Sophia laughed at this, smiling brightly as Adelyn helped her with her posture and positioning of the gun.

Sophia held her ground, steadied her arms and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot and blew a can some 7 feet away from the enclosure.

''Very good.'' Adelyn complimented, ''But some don't got the sense that God gave a goose.'' she cast a look at those uninterested in learning to handle a gun.

In these times, that was a fool's move. 


End file.
